


corpse party

by allechant



Series: inamorata [9]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Depression, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: she had just one mission: to keep her human alive. simple enough. now, if only her stupid brother - who was a literal demon from hell, by the way - would stop trying to mess everything up, then life would be just peachy.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: inamorata [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	corpse party

If there was one thing Rin had learnt from working in Afterlife HQ, it was that annoying colleagues would show their faces no matter where she went. She’d very much like to kick Kagamine Len’s ass back where he came from.

Hell.

Bad enough that _he_ was her mirror image and, in that sense, her astral brother – bad enough that every single assignment to the human world called for a guardian angel and personal demon pair. Usually, Rin had little problem getting along with the personal demons. She had a fairly open mind, and most of them were respectful enough.

 _Most_ being the keyword here. Len wouldn’t know what respect was even if it hit him over the head with a shoe. She’d never seen anyone more infuriating.

The most frustrating part was how technically, each guardian angel slash personal demon pair was supposed to reflect each other’s strengths and deficiencies. Did this mean that deep down, she was secretly a sadistic asshole?

Rin did not like to entertain this thought, but as she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, waiting for the elevator, she felt ready to burst out of her skin. Or she would have if she actually had any skin to burst out of.

“Oh, and I went to the Bermuda Triangle too,” Len said, sounding pleased with himself. She wasn’t listening, but that didn’t stop him. “Man, a human decade is way too short. Did you see how many ships sank this time? Ha! Hilarious.”

She gritted her teeth, tempted to reply, but Len barrelled on, and she wondered why she even considered trying. “I bet you went to some prissy place in Heaven again. Good Lord. Working here means we can visit the human realm whenever we want, but all _you_ ever do is scurry home like the coward you are.”

“First of all, do not say our Father’s name in vain.” Rin reached forward, jabbing the button for the elevator. It had been stuck on the fifth floor for a while now. “Second, there is nothing wrong with being homesick. And third, I’m _not_ a coward. I just have –”

“Principles?” Len interrupted. “Isn’t that another word for cowardice?”

Rin bristled, but she forced herself to close her eyes and take deep breaths. In, out. She was an angel. An embodiment of peace and harmony. She was light and serenity and grace and good intentions. “I am not going to rise to your bait, brother.”

“Hm, if you say so, sister.” Len shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a bright smile on his face. Rin once again wondered how anyone who looked so angelic could be such a… _brat_. There was truly no other way to describe Kagamine Len.

Thank Heavens the elevator finally came to their floor. It was already packed, but Rin squeezed in anyway, murmuring apologies as people shuffled away from her. Len decided to follow, and she could see him purposely stepping on people’s toes as he shimmied over to stand beside her. She glared pointedly at the floor, hoping no one would associate her with him. It was humiliating.

To distract herself, she thought about her reason for coming here today. She had just returned from vacation – following their previous assignment, both Rin and Len had been given a decade off in human years, as per standard protocol.

She technically still had a year left before she had to return to work, but then she got a message this morning from Afterlife HQ requesting that she come in for a briefing. This was accompanied by a short note to bring her counterpart if she happened to bump into him and, being the responsible one, Rin immediately tracked down Len’s location and dragged him, kicking and screaming, back to Purgatory.

Rin knew that he still resented her for that. Good. Let him resent her all he wanted; maybe then he’d finally realise that she wasn’t just some sweet angel pushover.

People continuously streamed in and out of the elevator, and Rin kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling, resolutely refusing to look at Len. She couldn’t block her ears though, and he was whistling the most horrendous rendition of some human pop song she had ever heard. People were glaring at him. He clearly didn’t give a toss.

“Oi, Rinniekins. You didn’t answer me earlier. Why the _hell_ are we being dragged back to work before our leave is over?” He suddenly stopped whistling and turned towards her, his hands on his hips, and she pressed her fingers against her forehead, quietly praying to the Lord to give her strength.

“You’ve been asking that question every other minute even though I already _explained_ the reason to you. We have a meeting with the boss.” She ignored his stupid nickname. Reacting to it would just make him even more insufferable.

“That’s not a reason,” he muttered. “It’s just the excuse of a law-abiding, government-fearing public servant. I want to know what the _boss_ wants with us.”

Rin almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself in the nick of time. Angels were not meant to be rude, even if they happened to be speaking to the most annoying demon in the universe. “I wouldn’t know. That's why we’re here, isn’t it?”

That earned her a snort. “What, and you didn’t ask when you received the summon?”

“Because as you said, I’m a good employee and when my superior makes an urgent, unprecedented request, it makes sense to say yes and ask questions later.” She shot him a frosty look. “Now, if I could just ask you to stay quiet for the rest of this ride?”

“Not gonna happen.” Then Len went back to whistling in his terrible off-key way and Rin swore that everyone in the elevator heaved a collective sigh.

The excruciating trip finally came to an end and Rin exited the elevator, murmuring her thanks to everyone who stepped aside for her; Len, of course, was nowhere near as polite, though he at least stopped whistling when he made his way out. Rin took a breath, then headed down the hallway, curiosity and nerves bubbling in her gut.

She had no doubt that this briefing was related to some new assignment. Though she was experienced by now, it still excited her every time she was sent to the human realm; it was such a different world from hers, and she enjoyed watching people learn and grow. It was in her instincts to nurture, and this job was right up her alley.

The same couldn’t be said for Len. He was a vindictive little demon – not so cruel that he would excel in Hell, but vicious enough to make her life difficult. It had become a one-sided competition on his part to see how many humans they could each sway. Rin wasn’t keeping track of this ridiculous contest, she _wasn’t_ , but she knew that she was currently in the lead and that was mildly satisfying.

She reached the end of the hallway and turned towards the right. Gakupo’s secretary, Utatane Piko, came into view, typing away on his laptop. “Kagamine Len and Rin,” he intoned. “Gakupo will see you shortly. Please wait out here in the meantime.”

Rin nodded, settling herself in a corner of the room with her hands clasped, thinking about the endless possibilities of her next job, while Len continued to linger in front of Piko’s desk, his eyes narrowed. “Oi. Oi. Mr Secretary.”

“Yes, Len?” Piko answered, not looking up even once from his laptop. His fingers flew across the keys, and Rin wondered if she ought to intervene – she knew Len best and was aware of just how _irritating_ he could be. Sometimes she had to wonder if he was even trying or whether he was simply created this way. He had a talent for gravely offending people with nothing more than a snide comment or a well-timed laugh. It was almost inspiring.

“What does the big boss man want with us? We’re not directors; we’re management-level at most,” he grumbled. “Isn’t this jumping through a whole bunch of hoops?”

“I didn’t know you cared about protocols, Len.” Piko glanced up then, adjusting his red-rimmed spectacles with one hand. Rin nodded, pleased at the way Piko was handling him. But then again, Gakupo’s secretary was known for his sharp tongue and his dry, no-nonsense personality. Piko had been the head secretary for millennia, after all.

“I do when it comes to my off days.” Len scowled. “I was at one of those druggie raves in the human world when _this_ one dragged me here. I demand my rights back.”

“Feel free to air your concerns with Gakupo.” Piko returned his gaze to his screen. “I do not know his reasons for calling you two here. He requested to meet you and it’s my job to arrange his schedule to accommodate him. That is all.”

“Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. You’re always so _cold_ , Piko.” Len threw his hands up, a sign of defeat.

“I have no need to be anything else to you, Len.” Piko’s tone was prim, and he glanced at Rin, who had been watching the exchange, her lips pressed firmly together so that she wouldn’t burst out laughing. “His meeting should be over in five minutes.”

“I should request a transfer back to the first floor of Hell,” Len muttered. “At least _they_ won't randomly call me back when I'm on leave.”

Thankfully he lapsed into silence after that. She could hear Piko typing away, his keys clicking rapidly, and she glanced at her watch, wondering if five minutes were up yet – if Piko said the boss would be free in five minutes, then he would be.

Just as she thought this, the door behind Piko swung open and a harried-looking man with a scythe strapped to his back stepped out. One of Afterlife HQ's overworked Grim Reapers. He glanced at Rin and mouthed something – _good luck_ , she read – then scurried away, picking up a stack of papers from Piko’s desk as he left.

“That’s not a good sign,” Len commented, stating the obvious. She didn’t respond, her stomach filled with nerves; she didn’t know that much about Kamui Gakupo since he was a few paygrades above her, but she had heard enough to know that the man was not to be trifled with. After all, he was the overall Head of the Grim Reapers and also part of Afterlife HQ’s executive committee.

“You may go in to see Gakupo now.” Piko’s words were dismissive. With a quiet gulp, Rin knocked thrice and slowly pushed the door open, Len trailing a step behind her.

The office was spacious, filled with bright light and an assortment of potted plants. A man with long purple hair tied into a bun was sipping from a cup, and Rin wrinkled her nose – she could smell the coffee from where she stood. Gakupo looked up from the papers he was reading. “Ah. Kagamine Len and Rin. Just who I wanted to see.”

“Yes, sir.” She bowed her head – Len let out a quiet snort but said nothing. “Is there something you would like us to work on?”

It was rare, but not unheard of, for Gakupo to assign cases to people outside of his department. Though that was usually reserved for senior staff. If she played her cards right, she might be considered for promotion by the end of this financial cycle.

“Perhaps.” Gakupo set his coffee down. “I must apologise for summoning you two at such short notice, but this is an urgent request and your supervisors both indicated that you would be best suited for this task. Of course, once this is over, you can claim your remaining leave on top of the usual amount we give for each completed assignment.”

Rin’s curiosity was piqued. Her supervisor had recommended her? She wondered why Meiko hadn’t mentioned anything. “Oh, goodie,” Len mumbled. “What’s the problem?”

Gakupo shot Len a look. While Rin wasn’t the kind to make assumptions, she thought he seemed amused. “An Irregularity has been detected.”

She froze, and even Len was taken aback. She could sense his surprise in the back of her mind, faint echoes bouncing off distant walls. An Irregularity. Those were so rare that they were almost legendary. She knew next to nothing about them.

Information about Irregularities was classified as top-secret, with senior management being the only ones in the loop. Employees at her level only knew about these cases through stories and rumours, whispers handed down from one generation to the next.

“That has nothing to do with us.” Len didn’t sound accusatory, just confused, and for once she could empathise with him. “Shouldn’t this be handled by senior management?”

“Usually yes, that would be the case. But this time, the powers that be would like to try a different approach.” Gakupo frowned. “They have decreed that our current methods for dealing with Irregularities are too…ah, heavy-handed.”

“How can we help, though?” Rin felt a little giddy. If she could pull this off, whatever _this_ was, she’d definitely be highlighted for promotion. She made a mental note to thank Meiko for nominating her later. “There’s not much Len and I can do…”

“Oh, no. You two would be perfect for this.” Gakupo interlaced his fingers, propping his hands underneath his chin. “See, the Irregularity this time is a sensitive case. Our accountants say that she will take her life within a month from now. But her name is not on our Register. Which would present a little problem when audit season comes about.”

Rin and Len blinked in unison. “Her name is not on the Register?” she echoed. “That’s very…odd.” A major understatement, but she didn’t want to offend the man in charge of said Register. The Reapers’ Register was a record of all life and death in the mortal realm – it was _never_ wrong. But she still couldn’t see how she could help.

“Indeed. It is odd.” Gakupo shot them a wan smile. “And rather than investigating the accuracy of the Register, which would take aeons in itself, the powers that be decided that the simplest solution would be to assign this child a guardian angel.”

“To sway her back to the path of righteousness?” Len raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t it be sufficient to have Rin go, then? My job is to do the exact opposite, you know. Try to seduce the mortal into making bad decisions. That’s not what you lot want, right?”

While she disagreed with his disrespectfulness – how _dare_ he speak to a superior in such a casual manner – she had to admit that his words made sense. There was no need to send a demon to haunt such a delicate case. And anyway, she’d much rather work without him pestering her. She’d perform better on her own.

“Checks and balances.” Gakupo raised a finger. “Of course, we are very much aware that having Hell’s influence might lead the mortal down a less favourable path. But if you recall, it is one of our many commandments that no guardian angel is to be sent to the human world on their own. Heaven and Hell coexist to maintain the balance of the mortal realm – similarly, Rin cannot start on this task without you. This is our law.”

Len let out a sound that was halfway between a snort and a sigh. “Can’t you make an exception? You’re the Head of the Grim Reapers. I’m sure you can pull a few strings.”

Gakupo’s mouth tilted upwards. “I wish I could, but unfortunately even my hands are tied. You two sprang into existence at the same time, one birthed from the celestial gates of Heaven, the other from the darkest pits of Hell. Your destinies will forever be intertwined, whether you like it or not.” He paused. “I’ve heard some feedback from your supervisors that you two have…ah, communication issues. It might do you good to be stuck together for this task. It’ll make your lives easier in the long run.”

“But if I’m stuck with _her_ for yet another human lifespan, I might just perish,” Len moaned, and she glared at him.

“Then for once we share the same sentiment,” she muttered, and he rolled his eyes, turning away from her with a _hmph_. “I apologise on my counterpart’s behalf, sir.”

Gakupo waved it away. “Don’t worry about it. It’s good to see that our employees are still so sprightly.” He leant back in his chair. “As for Len’s concern about the duration of this assignment, we feel that a month is sufficient. You need not stay by her side for her entire lifespan – once this foretold date has passed, your task is done.”

“A month? And we still get that decade worth of leave?” Len sounded more interested now. “All right. When do we start?”

She wasn’t in the least bit surprised by his priorities. “Three days from now. We have compiled some information about this mortal – you can get Piko to pass you the files on your way out. Please read up on your human prior to the assignment. We would very much like you to succeed.”

“Of course, sir. You don’t need to worry,” Rin promised, already confident she’d pass with flying colours. Meiko had recommended her for a reason, after all.

“Yeah, you might want to think twice about that.” Len snickered, and she drew a deep breath, trying her best not to lash out at him. Not in front of their boss.

“Well Len, if you do tempt her to kill herself, you wouldn’t be punished since you’re simply doing your job. However, we must warn you that it might affect your immediate chances for promotion,” Gakupo said, his voice mild. Still, the warning rang clear enough that Len straightened, schooling his expression into something more serious.

It seemed like the desire to climb the corporate ladder was a universal one. “Yes, sir. Understood, sir,” he answered, and Gakupo nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

“One more thing. Since this is considered an urgent request, we have negotiated with Enforcement to lift your materialisation restrictions. In other words, yes, you will be allowed to take corporeal forms in the human world.” He grinned at the twin looks of shock on their faces. “Stop by Enforcement to get your passes, and don’t run amok. The likelihood of us going through a smooth audit this season depends on you.”

“Yes, sir!” Rin nodded enthusiastically, while Len barely managed a shrug. Gakupo raised an eyebrow at them, then shook his head and looked back at his paperwork. She took that as a sign that their meeting was over, and she dragged her counterpart out of the office, ignoring his mutters for her to stop touching him already, _ugh_.

“You’re too excited. It makes me sick. You really are a government dog,” he groused, but she barely heard him, the heat of passion setting her heart ablaze. She was going to do well, and she’d rise up the ranks of Afterlife HQ faster than Gakupo could even blink.

They stopped in front of Piko’s desk. “We need all the information you have about the human. Uh, you know. The Irregularity,” she clarified when Piko simply stared back at her, sliding his spectacles down his nose.

“Ah. So that’s why Gakupo wanted to see you.” He exhaled. “I understand. Let me put everything together and I’ll send the files to your emails within a minute or so. In the meantime, do feel free to return to your desks. We are expecting another appointment within two minutes, and Gakupo has a tight schedule to keep.”

Rin understood a dismissal when she heard one, so she nodded with a few words of thanks and turned down the hallway, practically floating with excitement. Not many people were given this kind of opportunity. An Irregularity, of all things!

She was going to do her best. Meiko had placed her faith in her, and Rin was not one to disappoint. She’d impress the senior management, make her mark on Afterlife HQ, and then within the next fifty years or so she might finally become a supervisor too.

“You disgust me,” Len mumbled, but she brushed off his comment, too caught up in her dreams of career progression. She had a goal, and she wasn’t going to let anyone, least of all her infuriating, good-for-nothing Hell counterpart, stand in her way.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was stuck in my head and idk when i can finish it but man i am pleased that i got it out


End file.
